Just Friends
by Laylabelle
Summary: What would happen if Jay had been there for Ellie after Sean left? What would happen When Sean came back? Jaylie/Sellie/Semma
1. Chapter 1

Jay Hogart stood against his car in the parking lot of the gas station. They were about half way to Toronto from Wasaga beach. Jay looked down at the red head sitting in the passenger seat of the car who was snapping at the bands on her wrist. The whole ride Ellie hadn't said one little word. Jay had been counting in his head how long it would take for her to cry, but she had only maybe shed one tear. He honestly felt sorry for her. Yeah he had just lost his best friend, but Ellie had lost the guy she loved. Jay would never admit he felt this way especially to Ellie the girl he had almost lived to pick on when the four of them would hang out.

Jay looked up when his phone suddenly rang. "Hello?" It was probably Alex wondering were the hell he was.

"Hey man its Sean."

"Sean! Hay you change your mind already?"

"No man nothing like that. I'm actually calling cause I need you to do me favor. I want you to keep an eye on Ellie for me."

Jay glanced at the red head again. "Why do I need to keep an eye on Ellie?" Jay was pretty sure he new why. He had heard the rumors going around.

Sean was silent for a few seconds. "I just want you to make sure she doesn't….." His voice trailed off.

"Do anything stupid." Jay finished for him.

"Yeah"

"Sure no problem, but don't expect a 24 hour baby sitting service."

"Thanks man. I gotta go. I'll keep in touch." With that the line went dead.

The ride back to Toronto was quiet for the most part. Jay dropped Emma off first then pulled up in front of Ellies' apartment. "Hey red, we're here." Ellie hardly lifted her head to stare at the old building through her window. To Jay it looked like she was almost in a trance. He was scared that this was going to be her breaking point. "Hey um… do you mind if I like crash on the couch? I mean it's late and I don't wanna wake my paps."

Ellie looked at Jay for the first time since they left Wasaga. Since when did Jay care about coming home late? She could remember countless times when Jay would be at her and Sean's place till three in the morning. That thought caught her for a sec. It was no longer her and Sean's place it was now just her place. Could she handle that? Could she handle going in there alone? Ellie realized that she had been quiet this whole time. She quickly looked up and realized that Jay was starring at her with hurt in his eyes. No it couldn't be hurt. Jay didn't know the feeling of hurt or sorrow or even sympathy. "Fine what ever, but you can have the bed. I'll crash ion the couch." Ellie didn't think she could handle a night in her and Sean's old room.

Jay just nodded and then climbed out of the vehicle and followed Ellie to the door. Once Ellie got to the door she paused with the key inches away form the door knob. She couldn't muster up the courage. She couldn't bring herself to walk into the once happy apartment that was now covered with loneliness.

Jay stood there waiting for her to open the door. He knew this would be hard for her. He jumped forward when the keys fell to the ground and barley caught them. "What Nash can't even open a door?" Jay smirked. What, he couldn't act to sincere it just wasn't him.

When they walked into the apartment Ellie noticed that there was a message on the answering machine. Ellie's knees almost gave way when she heard whose voice it was.

"Hey Ell, its Sean, look umm I'm gunna make this easy. I was hoping you could send up my things. Just like my clothes and stuff. I already called the landlord and your set for rent for the next 2 months so I guess I'll go now……Bye"

It was taking everything Ellie had not to cry the rest of the night. Jay stood up almost all night making sure she didn't lose it. A couple times he thought she was but she didn't. He was surprised how strong she was being. Eventually she fell asleep on the couch so he quietly snuck to the bedroom to get a little shut eye. When he was sleeping he didn't hear the foot steps heading to the bathroom in the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey sorry guys for such a short up date but the only time I can work on this is at school**

Ellie picked at her food in the cafeteria at lunch. She sat across from Marco as he went on and on about the ups and downs of his relationship with Dylan. It had been four weeks since Sean had left. Not a lot had changed really. Ash was still in a Craig relationship dilemma, Marco was still gushing over Dylan and Paige was still well Paige. Everyone was caught up in there own little world. And Ellie was glad. After the first couple days of Ellie ignoring the "are you okays" and "how are you holding ups" almost everything seemed normal. She was also glad that no one had noticed how she was suddenly wearing arm warmers again. She didn't want to explain it to Miss Sauvé.

Ellie looked up when she felt someone's eyes on her. Across the room there was a big pair of. Over the past couple weeks Ellie had been getting weird glances from Jay. Ever since the night she had let him stay over he seemed to be everywhere. But he would never come up and talk to her. It was almost like he was looking for something.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Alex sat beside her. "So long weekend, you guys got any plans?" Alex looked at Ellie curiously when she noticed that Jay who Jay was staring at.

"Uh yah big plans studying since its, well I don't know, last weekend before finals?" Alex looked at Marco like he had three heads.

"Dude, that's my point. It's the last weekend we get before summer which we all know your going to have full with summer jobs or studying programs" This caused Ellie to crack a smile. If there was anyone who took their grades to seriously it was Marco.

"Yah and your kind of parties consist of drunken pot heads dancing and seeing who can belch the loudest at the ravine." Marco rolled his eyes.

Alex grinned back. "Well yah, what else kind of party is there?" Ellie was now laughing at the two bickering. "So what do you guys say?"

Marco shook his head in disgust but had a smile on his face. Ellie looked back across the café. She wanted to know what was going on with Jay. "Yah I'm in." Alex gave her a high five while Marco looked at her in shock.

**Please review please!!! This is my first fan fiction. And just a warning sometime in the next couple chapters the story jumps ahead a bit.**


End file.
